marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Lorna Dane (Earth-80920)
| Relatives = Erik Lehnsherr (father, deceased), Scarlet Witch (half-sister, deceased), Quicksilver (half-brother, deceased) | Universe = Earth-80920 | BaseOfOperations = Badlands, Formerly Genosha | Gender = Female | Height = 5'7" | Weight = 125 lbs | Eyes = Green | Hair = Green | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = Genoshan | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Former Princess of Genosha | Education = | Origin = Mutant | PlaceOfBirth = Genosha | Creators = Greg Johnson | First = Wolverine and the X-Men (TV series) Season 1 16 | HistoryText = [[Lorna Dane (Earth-8096)|'Polaris']] was a part of Magneto's family known as House of Magnus. When Genosha was destroyed by the Phoenix, Magneto arrived at a tough decision, and sacrificed his life for his daughter. Before he perished, he gave Lorna his helmet and cape as a symbol of a legacy passed on. Genosha was eventually destroyed, and Polaris became mentally unstable. When Charles Xavier's future X-Men showed up, she fought them using her powers, which were as powerful as her father's by now, enough to scare Sentinels away, and be named Badlands for the sake of it. She treated Professor X as his father's enemy, and blamed them all for his death. Though Professor X repeatedly stated that he was Magneto's friend and not his enemy, Polaris still attacks, but then gives up when the Professor calms her mind down, and gives her back her helmet and cape. He states clearly that Lorna was never the soldier, Magneto knew that, even Professor Xavier knew that, so the poor girl was left to be in her ruined home while they left. However, Polaris returns with Marrow as what she'd finally trained herself to be what her father thought she'd never become a soldier and believes that as long as she live, Magneto's dream might come true. She helped Charles and the others destroy Master Mold. | Powers = Polaris is a mutant with powers similar to those of her father, Magneto. (seemingly those of her mainstream counterpart: Lorna Dane (Earth-616)#Powers Magnetic Field Manipulation: ability to manipulate magnetism. Although she has the potential to exercise all of the powers that Magneto has, as yet she has only used powers involving the manipulation of magnetic, electrical, and gravitational fields. Moreover, she has yet summon as great an amount of energy as Magneto has. The exact limits on the amount weight that she can magnetically lift at present have not been measured. Since she has, in the past, preferred not to use her powers in combat situations, and has decades less experience with them, she is not up to par with Magneto's level of experience. As with Magneto, it is unknown whether Polaris's powers are purely psionic or whether they derive from her physically. The main feat made possible by magnetism is Polaris' ability to lift and manipulate metal. She has shown such fine tuned skills as to nearly liquefy, mend, and reconstruct metallic objects, and has some level of influence on the ferrous metals that reside in everything. She once mended and reconstructed silverware and metallic plates into a metallic suit identical to Magneto's costume. She has also rendered a mass crowd unconscious by reversing the flow of blood in every individual by controlling the natural iron in their blood. * Magnetic Force-Fields: Polaris can protect herself from physical harm, can stretch her fields to protect a large group, and can suspend persons or objects in the air. * Magnetic Flight: Polaris can suspend herself in flight by riding the Earth's magnetic field. * Electromagnetic Sight: By concentrating, Polaris can perceive the world around herself solely as patterns of magnetic and electrical energy. She can perceive the natural magnetic auras surrounding living beings, as well. * Magnetic Pulse: Polaris can focus her magnetic energy into powerful concussive blasts. She can also overload or short-circuit electrical systems. She has been shown destroying Shi'ar warships with single magnetic pulses. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = Without her father's helmet, she is vulnerable to telepathic attacks. | Equipment = Magneto's Helmet | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Magnus Family Category:Dane Family Category:Magnetokinesis Category:Force Field Category:Flight